


Interesting Discovery

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's naked and restrained. Annie finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting, originally posted on LJ [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2252149.html?thread=27509877#t27509877). For a prompt from bratflorida.

There's a commotion outside the door, several loud thumps and a whimper, before who should shoulder their way into his temporary prison but DC Cartwright.  
  
Her eyes widen as she sees him, splayed out and vulnerable. Gene can't do anything to conceal himself, so he decides to congratulate her. She has just taken out four thugs, after all. "Impressive work, that."  
  
She offers him a shaky smile, averts her gaze. "Sir."  
  
He shifts uncomfortably in his bonds. "Think you could do me another favour, love?"  
  
She crosses the darkened room, touches his knee. "If you do something for me, first."


End file.
